Thinking of You
by Tasan
Summary: Just a seiries of drabbles involving various pairings through YGO...YAOI! The drabbles are mostly cute with the possibility of a few angsty ones! PG-13 just to be safe!
1. Impatience is a Virtue

Well, here is the first chapter of my little 100 to 200 word drabbles! (smile) It's so i won't go completely insane because of my lack of soda! lol! One of my friends said i should've given up thinking dirty thoughts instead of soda, but...i would've already failed by now! (sweatdrop) 

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or YGO! pout

* * *

Thinking of You

2/8/2005

* * *

Yami looked at Yugi from his spot on the bed and sighed.

"Aibou, when will you be finished with your homework?"

"In a couple of minutes…"

Yami sighed impatiently again and fiddled with the covers.

"Are you done now?"

"No…"

Yami sat for a few minutes more.

"Now?"

"No, Yami…" Yugi said and scratched out a sentence on his English essay.

Yami rolled over on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Yugi…"

"No, Yami! I'm still not done!" He said in an exasperated tone.

"That's not what I was gonna ask! I was wondering if when you finish your homework, you would wanna get some ice cream." Yami looked hopefully at Yugi. His head laid back far enough so he could see Yugi upside down and his bangs fell to mingle with the rest of his hair. Yugi turned around in his chair and looked at his Yami. Yami gave him the puppy eyes that normally only chibi's could pull off and Yugi sighed.

"Sure, Yami…lets go get some ice cream…" Yugi smiled a little when Yami jumped up and glomped him.

* * *

Well, hope yall enjoyed it!(smile) There will be one everyday from now until easter involving various pairings between YGO and KH! Review if you have a request for a specific pairing, or if you just wanna tell me you love me!(giggles and winks)Ta, loves! 


	2. Snowy Warmth

Well...second of the 40 days...i might kill myself...lol! j/k i wouldn't kill myself...matter of fact, my like ish going really good right now! lol! YAY! Neways! Here yall go! Thankies to those who reviewed! Love for all! 

Dicslaimer: Nono ownies YGO or KH!

* * *

Thinking of You

2/9/2005

* * *

Bakura looked out of the window at the sielently falling snow curiously. Ryou sat next to him on the couch wrapped up in a blanket sipping his hot chocolate.

"Can you eat snow?" Bakura asked quietly.

"Sure. You can even make ice cream out of it!" Ryou took another drink of his hot chocolate and snuggled further into the blanket. Bakura tore his eyes away from the window and looked at his hikari. He eyed the blanket and the content person inside it. (I'm cold) he realized and continued to stare at the blanket. After a few minutes, Ryou looked over at his yami, then at the blanket, and back to his yami.

"Wanna share?" Ryou asked timidly. He doubted Bakura would agree. The tomb robber was too proud to admit he was cold and wanted to share something with his hikari.

Bakura sat for a minute and considered his options. (hm...sit here and be cold...or be warm in the blanket with Ryou...I choose the second one!)

"Sure!" He said and inwardly laughed at the surprise on his Hikari's face.

"O-ok..." Ryou opened up the blanket and Bakura leaned up against the boy. He closed the blanket again, his arms crossing infront of Bakura's chest. Bakura smirked at his hikari's nervous blush and sighed contently, snuggeling into the boy's arms.

* * *

Well, Hope you guys liked this one! Sorry for posting it so late tonight! I'll talk to yall again tomorrow! Review if you got requests...i dunno if there will be any kingdom hearts pairings, but if you guys want some, review and tell me, and i'll try to get those posted up there! okies! I love yall! 


	3. My Soul, My Friend

A'ight guys...I'm sorry that it took me so freakin long to update, and I did write a chapter a day, but decided it would lock my account until Feb. 18th...I'm so sorry! just wanted to let yall know that i'm sick, so this is gonna be short and random. Malik/Marik in this one! Hope yall enjoy it! Thankies to yall who reviewed! huggles and love to everyone!

* * *

Thinking of You

2/10/2005

* * *

"Marik..." Malik asked quietly from his spot infront of the fireplace.

"What?" The spirit grumbled having just been woken up from his very nice dream.

"What are we?" Malik turned around to face his yami, who raised an eyebrow at the odd question.

"What do you mean?"

"Like...are we boyfriends...or...good friends, or what?" Malik asked genuinly curious. Marik stared down at his hikari and pondered their relationship.

"I dunno...I guess we could be boyfriends...if you wanted to, that is..." Marik added quickly. Malik blushed and smiled happily up at the wild haired egyptian.

"I would really like that!" He said sincerely. Marik smirked and chuckled.

"Alright then..." He said. Malik nodded and stood up, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Marik.

"G'night, my loving boyfriend!" He said sleepily and layed his head on Marik's shoulder. Marik blushed ever so slightly and snaked his arm around his hikari's waist pulling him closer.

"Good night, my aibou..."

* * *

Woo! It was short, but i really gotta go to sleep now! I'm like the living dead i swear...fever, aches, dizziness, the whole shabang! I hope yall liked it! Review if you got requests...I've decided to cut out the KH pairings, so it'll just be strictly YGO, unless someone really wants me to put in KH pairings! And with that, I leave you! Ta, loves!

Oh! And beauty contest is being revamped because apparently, after a whole freakin year of being up there, it suddenly doesn't meet the requirements! I'm so sorry for the inconvienence, and i hope to have it rewritten and back up soon!


	4. Puppy Love

Well, I'm relly sorry about the lack of updates on this fic, but decided to lock my account until the 18th...so...now, I'm giving you all the stuff up through the 19th! Gomen ne, again! 

Diclaimer: I not owining YGO...

* * *

Thinking of You

2/12/05

* * *

Seto relaxed in the pool, floating quietly on his back. The hot summer sun burned down upon him, challenging his will to stay outside. (You won't win against me) he thought bitterly.

"Big Brother!" Mokuba's voice rang through the silent courtyard,"Jou is here to see you."

"Send the mutt in." He said, flipping over and swimming over to the steps.

"Ok." Mokuba nodded and ran off to retrieve the blonde. Seto walked over to where his towel layed. Picking it up, he dried his hair and body. His thoughts turned to Jou. He thought of his soft blonde hair and joyous aubern eyes. True, he loved the mutt, but he would never admit it to the boy. He knew for a fact the his puppy hated him. Which would be why Seto was so curious as to why he was here. He sighed and tossed the towel back onto the deck chair, putting a hand on his hip. Mokuba came running back in closly followed by Jou.

"Kaiba..." The blonde said with a hint of contempt. Seto simply nodded and muttered, "Mutt". Jou's eyes trailed up and down his half naked body. Seto noticed, becoming slightly uncomfortable.

"What are you here for?" Seto said a bit more harshly than he meant, effectivly snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

"Well...I...um...did you understand the calculus homework?" He asked timidly.

"Yeah..." Seto said slowly, "Why didn't you call to ask me that?" Jou blushed slightly and looked down at the ground.

"Well...I wanted...to see you..." He said very quietly. Seto blinked, not quite sure what he just heard.

"You what?" Seto asked. His heart skipped a beat at what Jou said next.

"I wanted to come see you!" He said more loudly and clearly. A light blush appeared on Seto's face.

"Really?" Seto asked. Jou nodded, and Seto smiled, coming towards the blonde.

"You really are an idiot, my puppy." He said. Jou laughed and blushed, allowing himself to be pulled into a hug.

"Well then you are too, you stuck up rich kid!" He said wrapping his arms shyly around Seto.

* * *

Doo bee doo! I hope you liked it! I'm off to start updating! (smile) Please review if you gotsa request! 


	5. The Experience in Practice Room E!

Well...here is yet another chapter or thinking of you...I'm in the middle of english, and i'm supposed to be trying up an outline, so this is gonna be very short! Thankies to all who reviewed! 

Disclaimer: Don't own it! (pouts cutely)

#blah# Bakrua to Ryou

&blah& Ryou to Bakura

* * *

Thinking of You

The Experience in Practice Room E!

* * *

Ryou sighed from his place in his desk as he listened to his teacher drone on and on about who knows what in who knows what class.

#It's called History, Ryou-chan...# Came Bakura's smartass remark from the other side of the classroom.

Ryou looked over at him and rolled his eyes. The two had been seperated because while they were together they couldn't keep their hands off eachother. (Well...Bakura couldn't keep his hands off Ryou). And now that they were seperated, they wouldn't pay attention. Their teacher, Mrs. Pittman, sighed while she watched the two. Bakura stuck his tounge out at Ryou and Ryou glared back. She wisely decided not to bring the attention of the class to the two's childish behavior and went on with the lesson.

&Shut up, Kura! It's not like you're paying attention either& Ryou shot back. Barkua's smirk faltered and he stuttered to Ryou in his mind.

#Well...but...you...#

&Yeah..that's what I thought...& Ryou gave him a small smirk and turned his nonexistant attention back to the teacher. The lesson continued and the two were considerably more well behaved. They jumped when the bell rang about ten minutes later and began packing up their stuff. They were almost out of the door and closer to their freedom when Mrs. Pittman called them back.

"Boys...What is going on between you?" She asked tentivly.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked politely as though nothing was going on.

"You two seem...to be...more than just friends..." She said very slowly while she tried to find the right words. Ryou blushed brightly and Bakura smirked at his hikari's reaction.

"And what if we were?" Bakura asked. Both of them looked at him incredulously and his smirk widened,"Is that against school rules or something?" He continued dangerously. The teacher shook her head and quickly dismissed them both, afraid to question the boys' relationship further. The boys bid her adieu and walked down to the band hall (They had 7th period study hall there). They both threw their stuff into practice room E and shut the door.

"Bakura!" Ryou said after a minute.

"What?"

"You shouldn't have said that to Mrs. Pittman! She's gonna get the wrong idea about us!" He said worridly, staring at the yami, who smirked and took a step toward him.

"Well...what if I meant it..." He said quietly. Ryou took a step back and bumped into the wall behind him.

"Meant what?" He squeaked as Bakura advanced on him.

"That we were more than just friends..."He replied seductivly and placed his hands on either side of Ryou's head, effectivly trapping the boy. Ryou gave a small gasp and blushed.

"Did you mean it?" He asked very quietly. Bakura stood there for a minute and pondered the question. Turning his attention back to his hikari, he pressed his lips against the other boys. Ryou's eyes widened in shock before closing as he melted into the kiss. Bakura nibbled on his lower lip and pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked huskily. Ryou nodded quickly.

"Thoroughly!" He said, before pulling Bakura back to him and catching his lips in his own.

* * *

wOoT! lol! I'm glad i finished this! well...i dun really have much to say...gomen! I hope you liked it! Say it, Kura!

Bakura: Yeah, yeah...Read, Review, and Enjoy!


	6. Scintillatingly Scentful

Yet another chapter of Thinking of You...I know it's past easter, and all of my entries are over 200 words except for maybe the first ones, and i didn't post one every day, but I'm gonna continue with the fic! (smile) I have a whole bunch of chapters written out on paper, but I'm lacking the inspiration to type them up! Review me and tell me if you wanna read them or not! I hope you liked the last chappie (I havn't posted the last chapter yet cause the school blocked I'm procrastinating on my english essay. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, dammit! (pouts)

* * *

Thinking of You

Scintillatingly Scentful

* * *

(By the way, this actually happened right before my eyes in the hallways at school this morning! I squeed like a little fangirl)

Malik and Marik walked down the hallway in silence after 3rd period. Marik could smell the cologne that Malik was wearing and of course it made him think some very sinfull thoughts about the young egyptian. Malik noticed Marik's gaze on him and cleared his throat.

"Hey, Marik..." Malik started quietly. Marik raised an eyebrow in aknowledgement and Malik continued,"Do you like the smell of my cologne?" He asked shyly. They stopped walking and the yami turned to face the boy. Marik smirked and brought his face in close to the hikari's neck smelling in the great fragrance. Malik blushed softly and waited for Marik's opinion. Marik pulled away and brought his lips to the boy's ear. A deep purr sounded in his throat and Malik shivered.

"It smells great." He purred out in a whisper. Malik shivered again and blushed visibly.

"Thanks...I'm glad you like it!" He stuttered out waiting for Marik to pull away from him. Instead Marik took Malik's earlobe between his teeth and nibbled softly. Malik blushed redder and closed his eyes. Marik flicked the egyptian's earlobe with his tounge and pulled away. He grinned at Malik's blush and winked.

"See you in band, love!" He said silkily and walked away smoothly. Malik stood there for a minute and then gathered his bearings and began his trek toward the band hall.

"Damnsadistic yami, teasing me like that..." He muttered.

Unbeknownst to the pair, but knownst to us, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes squeed loudly and flounced off to her next class.

* * *

YAY! Btw, the girl at the end is me...(nervous laugh and sweatdrop) I hope you liked that one! I had a very fun time writing it! I love it when Marik is an ass! I gotta head out now, but Bakura has something to say first!

Bakura: YEAH YEAH! Read, Review, and Enjoy!


End file.
